1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety devices for electrical receptacle outlets, and more particularly, to a safety guard for securing electrical plugs or multiple plug adaptors commonly known as "cube taps" inserted in receptacle outlets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several devices which are adapted to secure an electrical plug inserted in a receptacle outlet. Some of these devices do not provide means for adjusting to different size plugs or multiple plug adaptors and others do not provide means for the retention of plugs when the cord affixed thereto is pulled in certain directions.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,059 to Johnson issued Nov. 10, 1953 a retainer for electrical attachment plugs is disclosed which includes a support member adapted to be secured to a wall plate and a retaining member adapted to slideably cooperate with the support member and having bifurcated jaws adapted to retain an electrical cord therebetween. The cord may slip from the jaws if pulled sharply downward.
Further included in the prior art is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,104 to Caldwell issued May 14, 1974 disclosing a safety device for electrical outlets which includes a "U" shaped element adapted to retain a cord therebetween, the element being affixed to a bracket secured to a wall plate. The bracket is fixed in length.
The present invention overcomes the problems in the prior art by providing an adjustable safety guard for electrical plugs or multiple plug adaptors which includes means for removably securing a cord affixed to an electrical plug within an electrical receptacle.